


Anecdote

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I take requests on tumblr.  Here's sharppainful Cotton Candy and Rosemary, in two separate drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve never felt such vicious glee as the day you tell her about vampires. Never felt more victorious than when her curious expression changes, polite interest wavering to reveal disappointment and surprise.

You tell her vampires are creatures of the dark, that they’re feared and evil and that they hate all that is life. You don’t tell her that you were once fascinated with them when you were younger. That’s not something she needs to know.

She’s told you about how her life was, back on Alternia. Really, most of your interaction thus far has been cultural exchanges, a discovery of things you have in common and things that share meanings but not names. So you know her dislike of the dark, you know her hobbies and affinities and you know the way that blood-red fabric wrinkles across her knees when she leans towards you and asks Really?

Except it’s not blood-red to her, just to you.

Everything for her is back-to-front and upside down, and sometimes you press your palms to your eyes so hard they sting, but still it filters through, a soft glow filling the flesh of your fingers with a shade of peach-tangerine. No matter what you try, you’re unable to stop seeing, not even for a single moment of respite. Because although you are the girl who has always sought the dark, you’ve never been able to escape the light.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think,” Roxy says, the corner of one lipstick’ed mouth twisting up like it’s been pinched. You’re afraid of what she’s going to say before she says it, your eyebrows knitting together as you turn to look at her, though her eyes slide away from yours. ”Do you think,” she repeats, though she’s made no mistakes or verbal typos, she needs the time to prepare, “that out of all the different timelines and possibilities an’ shit, there’s one where we smang?” 

Her lighthearted tone and choice of words doesn’t hide the question you both know is there, and now it’s you who can’t look at her, gaze jolting off to the side desperately. You feel that wash of guilt in your ribcage, and now you know what Dirk was talking about, what he meant when he said he wished he could give Roxy everything.

But he couldn’t, and neither can you.

There’s a moment where you pull yourself together, tapping your chin in an exaggeration of thought, before you turn back to her, your well-worn smile firmly in place. ”I expect so,” you reply, your voice cheery, and you know she doesn’t believe it for one moment.


End file.
